Peter Pan
by Miss.Clarissa.Salvatore.Lena
Summary: Elena and Damon have been together for four years now; they recently had a baby, little Amanda. When forced to learn Disney, Elena finds Damon's favorite to be Peter Pan, which he gladly shares with Amanda. But is it really about the boy in green? Or is it more the idea of a world where you don't have to grow up?


In Mystic Falls, nothing is ever normal or boring. But the idea of a half vampire, half human baby is insane.

What's even more insane?

This baby is mine and Damon's.

"Lena!" I heard him yell, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I got up and went downstairs.

"She crapped in her diaper, take her." Damon handed her to me.

I rolled my eyes and held her to my chest, her blue eyes fluttering as she cried.

I cooed at her, "Shh, it's okay, Amanda. Mummy's going to change you."

I brang her to the living room, and set her down on the cushion seat we got for this specifically.

She squirmed as I pulled her tiny polka dot dress off and changed her.

I held her up. "All better."

She giggled and waved her finger at me, and I pretended to bite it.

"All clear?" Damon peeked his head into the room.

"Safe and sound." I smirked.

He walked over to us and took Amanda, holding her tightly. Her body was small enough that he could hold her in one arm, and it was the cutest thing.

Damon refused to admit he had a soft side, though. Amanda obviously had him wrapped around her finger.

She took her father's hand and squeezed tightly, staring at him. He quietly cooed at her, brushing her light brown hair out of her face.

Amanda had my hair, but with Damon's waves. She had his color eyes, but they were doe eyes like mine. Her skin was olive, like the both of us.

"Daddy?"

He hummed softly.

"Visit Auntie Care?"

Damon made a face and I nudged him with my elbow. "I'll take her later."

He nodded silently.

I took Amanda back when I saw her yawning and went upstairs with her. We had turned the guest room closest to Damon and I's room into a nursery.

I stood over the crib, rocking her in my arms and began to sing;

"_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still love, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember_

_My lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_."

She fluttered her eyes closed, and I heard Damon near the doorway.

I put Amanda in the small white Bassinet and walked over to him, hugging him.

"You know she's gonna end up just like you, right? A plot in the sacrifice? It's part of the balance."

I shook my head, burying my face in his chest. I breathed in his scent.

"I'm not going to let that happen."

He ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm not exactly jumping for joy, either. But there's not much we can do."

"I have hope we'll figure it out. You should too."

I felt his shaky breath against my skin.

He only wrapped his arms tighter around me.

An hour later, I was laying in bed sleeping. Damon was too, his chin on the top of my head, and our legs tangled in the sheets.

A piercing scream erupted from across the hall and we both woke up with a small gasp.

"I'll get her." He groaned and was gone in a flash.

I listened in on him cooing to her, and ten minutes later he was reading "Peter Pan" to her.

Peter Pan is Damon's favorite Disney character, after Stefan and I forced him to learn all the Disney characters when I had Amanda.

I personally think it's because Damon never had a childhood, and he likes the idea of a timeless place where you never grow up. An immortal world.

" "And so all the children grew up. All the children, except one. Peter Pan." " Damon read to her.

I decided to join them. I went into the nursery and over to them.

I skimmed the page and read a random sentence. " "To live will be an awfully big adventure." "

Damon looked up at me and did the eye thing. Amanda watched us, her lips parted a little. She looked in awe, though I'm not sure at what.

Damon looked back down at her. As if on cue, Amanda did the eye thing.

I laughed. "Like father, like daughter."

She yawned, her rosy little lips forming an "o".

I took her from Damon and lay her in the bassinet. Damon went around to the other side and took her stuffed Peter Pan doll off the window sill. He put it in next to her, and I took it right away.

"You can fly away, kid. Get out of Mystic Falls as soon as you're older enough. Get away from all this supernatural shit and escape." Damon whispered to her.

I nuzzled her cheek with the Peter Pan doll. "All you need is faith, trust, and a little pixie dust."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that too."

I chuckled and pulled the silk purple blanket to her chin.

I'm not sure how I got in bed, I'm guessing Damon carried me, but when I woke up he wasn't there. I looked around for a second before hearing him coming into the room with Amanda.

I glanced at the clock. It was five In morning.

I shook my head and tried to go back to sleep.

Right before I closed my eyes, I saw Damon pointing at something outside the window. Amanda was staring in wonder, her hands pressed against the glass window.

Her eyes sparkled blue in the dark, just like his.

Right before I drifted off to sleep, I heard him.

"There it is; Neverland. Second star to the right, and straight on till morning."

"Daddy, I wanna go!"


End file.
